Lord English (Canon)/Tod the Eldrazi
"'YOU. YOU THERE. GIRL. QUIT ALL THIS SCURRYING AROUND. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME BEFORE I ARRIVE? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?" Summary 1= |-|2= Lord English '''is the "final boss" of Homestuck. He is an amalgam of Doc Scratch, Gamzee, Caliborn, and Aquiusprite. How this may happen you ask? Let me tell you... Caliborn just killed Yaldaboath. He got the juju. He assembled Gamzee, Lil' Cal, and Lil' Sebastian. He is ready to perform his "Masterpiece." He summons the Beta and Alpha kids out of nowhere, and used his Juju to seal up the Beta kids. (Make sure you remember that they are trapped in there. This will be '''VERY important later in the story.) Afterwards, he starts to stomp on the alpha kids. After being stomped on, two of the kids were able to still hold their own against Caliborn: Dirk, who seemingly just cut Gamzee in half, and Jake. Jake uses his Field of Hope to make Caliborn unconscious for a few moments. When Caliborn gets back up, Aquiusprite appears, and holds Caliborn still. Then, Caliborn allows himself, Aquiusprite, and Half of Gamzee to get sealed into Lil' Cal. The 8th act, Caliborn's masterpiece, has been completed. The last seven acts can begin. You may be thinking "Wait, 15 acts total? What?" Well, it all makes sense in the end. Anyways, back to the story. As what happened in Act 5, Doc will emerge out of Lil' Cal in Act 13. (Acts 9+ will make sense later) and as what happened in Act 6, Lord English will emerge from Doc Scratch in Act 14. What doesn't likely happen in Act 14 that happened in Act 6 was Caliborn talking to Andrew Hussie. Caliborn was getting very mad at Hussie, which explains why Lord English kills him in the story. (Take Note, Act 9 takes place when Act 1 happens, Act 10 happens when Act 2 happens, and etc.). Now, let's head towards Lord English's presumably final defeat, Act 15. Remember when I told you to remember about the Beta Kids being trapped in the Juju? Well, when Vriska opens the Juju, the Beta Kids are released from their captivity, and the Beta Kids kill Lord English, once and for all. Also, 15 is the number of balls there is in pool. The 8th ball is the "final" and Act 8/Caliborn's masterpiece resembles it. There are 7 other acts/balls before and after it. After all, pool is widely referenced and resembled in Homestuck. Powers and stats Tier: 1-A Name: Caliborn (Formerly), Lord English, Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: '''Technically older than time '''Classification: '''Indestructible Time Demon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4,10 and 8: Even when not Lord English, he can only truly die if his death is just, or heroic), Invulnerability / Indestructibility, 4th Wall Breaking, Acausality, Time Paradoxal Resistance, Omnipresence, Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Clairvoyance, Plot Manipulation (Killed Andrew Hussie, the Author of MSPA), Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation, Time Travel (Can travel thru time via his golden sarcophagus), Mind Control, Anger Empowerment, Fate Manipulation (Via this scan) Sealing, BFR, Teleportation (He is already here), Creation, Possession, Matter Manipulation (Equius is part of him, who is a void god tier, who can do this,), Soul Manipulation (Killed many Ghost), Minor Light Manipulation (Shown here), Duplication (multiple incarnations of him exist in multiple universes), Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Is the Literally Embodiment of death), "Double Death", Magic, Energy Manipulation (Constantly utilized energy near the end of Act 6), Danmaku and Limited Shapeshifting (Shown here), Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Causality Manipulation (Vriska States that He Stacked the Deck against us from the start), Probability Manipulation, Limited Body Control (Able to change his eye colour and certain other minor functions of his body), Minor Cloth Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Gamzee is part of him, who's blood can terrorize dreams), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Space Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Destruction, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Control, Sleep Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse Level '''(Was easily going to destroy all of Paradox Space, which transcends and contains all of existence, which has infinite layers. Killed Andrew Hussie, who created Paradox space in the first place) '''Speed: Omnipresent (Exist in all timelines, Exist prior to his birth, is already here) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Likely''' Limitless.' '''Range:' Outerverse level Standard Equipment: The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK-47 Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Lord English will become powerless when the green sun is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Time Travel: '''Lord English will entomb himself into a golden sarcophagus, and can travel through time in it. *'Mouth Blast: Lord English will charge up and fire a giant energy blast out of his mouth. *'''Morph: '''Lord English morphs his green sun cane to a golden AK-47 and vice versa '''Feats: * Decimated an army of God-Tiers Twice * Slaughters Dark Gods 'Note: '''Although it is widespread, Lord English can '''NOT '''be harmed by Space-Time glitches. Here's why. Let's quote it: ''"Lord English is supposedly indestructible. He's rumored to be killable only through a number of glitches and exploits in spacetime." Key word: 'Rumored. '''Let's look up what Rumored means: ''ru·mor /ˈro͞omər/ verb past participle: rumored # be circulated as an unverified account. So, Rumored means that it is suspected but not outright confirmed. I know what you may be thinking: "But Tod! Just because it's only speculated, doesn't mean it's faulty!!!!!1!" Let me explain why it gets contradicted First off, Lord English killed countless "Dark Gods", which is referring to Horrorterrors. Horrorterros live in the Furthest ring, an infinite space, with no time in it, untouched by all universes. Lord English is also Superior to Caliborn, who killed Yaldaboath, who is superior to typheus, who survived "The Scratch". The Scratch is a literally Glitch in space time. Also, Rose states that All God tiers don't need a time continuum. Thus, we can conclude that Time Based glitches are '''NOT '''Lord English's weaknesses Category:Doge and pupper Category:Tier 1